


Braiding A Barian Princess

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto wants to do something he's seen his brother do.  Iris is willing to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding A Barian Princess

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Braiding A Barian Princess  
 **Characters:** Haruto, Iris, Shark  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** K  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Zexal Flash Bingo Challenge; prompt #149, Tenjo Haruto; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #79, write a K rated fic.  
 **Summary:** Haruto wants to do something he's seen his brother do. Iris is willing to play along.

* * *

"Have you ever thought about braiding your hair?" Haruto asked. Iris looked over at him, picking up one lock of her hair and staring at it. 

"Why?" 

Haruto shrugged. "It could be fun. Big Brother used to braid Chris's hair when we were younger. I've seen him braiding Mizael's too." He snickered; Mizael always tried to pretend he didn't want it, up until Kaito got his hands into it. Then he shut up very fast. 

"Your hair isn't long enough to braid and I don't know how," Iris pointed out. 

"But yours is, and I do know how." He frowned, thinking. Where had Big Brother put the ties he'd used for Mizael the last time? There had been plenty left over. "Want me to try it?" 

Iris gave it only a moment's thought, a spark of interest lighting her eyes. "Sure!" 

That was one reason Haruto liked her visits. She always wanted to try something new. He searched around, finally coming back to their couch with all the tools he would need: a brush, a comb, and a dozen blue ribbons. 

"Big Brother uses hair ties for Mizael, but these were all that I could find," he apologized. 

Iris just nodded. "They're pretty!" She ran her fingers down one of them, cooing at how soft they were. 

Haruto got them settled in and started to brush her hair. That didn't need much effort; Ryouga and Rio both made certain she looked like the little Barian princess they called her when she came to visit. Once he had everything sorted there, he started to carefully braid her hair. It wasn't as easy as his brother made it look, and he wasn't certain if that was because he hadn't done it before or if because Iris had shorter hair than Mizael or Chris did. 

But he wasn't going to let that stop him. Not at all. 

* * *

Ryouga didn't mind Iris visiting Haruto on regular occasions. The two of them got along very well and it was good for Iris to have friends around here. Kaito wasn't the type to spoil any kid who wasn't Haruto either, so there was no worry about that. 

So he made a little small talk with his fellow duelist while Orbital 7 went off to tell the kids that he'd come for Iris. Familiar footsteps hurried closer and he looked up to see Iris, Haruto only a step behind her, bouncing in, all smiles. 

"My king, my king!" She still called him that, and probably always would. "Look what Haruto did! Isn't it beautiful!" 

He had to focus for a moment to realize she meant the dozen or so braids, each tied off with a blue ribbon, that now adorned her hair. They weren't at all even and he definitely preferred her hair down. But he smiled anyway. "Yes. It's beautiful. I'm sure he can do it again the next time you visit." Because as soon as they got home, those were coming out. 

**The End**


End file.
